The Games of Love
by pinktink142
Summary: It's seventh year at hogwarts. Voldemort has not yet been defeated and the trio must face the challenges that lie ahead. It's my first fic so please review! RHr DHr HG
1. Slap Jack or Malfoy

Chapter 1- Slapjack or Slap Malfoy

Harry Potter lay listening to the sounds outside the Dursley home on privet drive anticipating what it is going to be like living on his own. One more night and he would be out of Privet drive forever. So many thoughts were swirling in his mind he wondered how it would be possible to sleep...

Harry woke with a start. It was the first day of term and the train was due to leave in about 45 minutes. Harry triple checked that his small room was wiped clean of any proof that he existed. He took one last look at the room that he had hated so much for 6 years, carried his luggage downstairs and shut the door. Vernon Dursley was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his wife Petunia and son Dudley. Uncle Vernon had looked happier than Harry had ever seen him in his life. His ears perked as he heard a honk from outside.

"That must be my cab," he said practically to himself.

"So, finally leaving are you boy?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Looks like it," Harry replied.

"Don't be expecting any more Christmas presents from us," said Uncle Vernon in a very anxious voice.

"Don't worry, I wont miss your old crusty socks Uncle Vernon."

"Well. Are you just going to stand there forever? Get out of my house!" Vernon said, turning very red and looking as if Harry was ruining the best day of his life.

"Right," Harry stared around the house awkwardly. "Bye Dudley," he said to his cousin who had bullied him up until seven years ago when he found out that he was, in fact, a wizard.

And with those last words, he walked outside and the Dursleys disappeared, hopefully forever.

"London train station please," Harry said placing Hedwig next to him carefully.

It was a long car ride, and Harry dozed off a few times watching the rolling hillside pass him by. Before he knew it, the taxi was pulling to a stop.

"London train station, that'll be 20 pounds," drawled the cabby.

Harry pulled out the last of the muggle money he had "borrowed" from the Dursleys. He paid the Cabby and pushed his trolley full of luggage toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He casually leaned against it, reading a newspaper. He slid through the barrier and threw the paper into the trash bin. He started to walk towards the train and was not surprised when he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry! Harry over here!" Harry looked around and saw Hermione just about to get onto the train, followed by Ron who had just noticed Harry. He walked over and Hermione gave him a quick little hug.

"How was your summer Harry?" Hermione asked her cheeks rosy as always. "You know what hold that thought, let's get into a compartment first."

Hermione got onto the train, followed by Ron who was followed by Ginny. Harry's heart stopped and he stared at her speechless for what seemed like an eternity. Harry had liked Ginny for the past two years, he was just afraid to tell anyone. Especially Ron.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said awkwardly. Ginny blushed, mumbled a response, and got onto the train after Ron.

Harry climbed the steps and followed Ginny into the last empty compartment.

"Oh! Harry I forgot to tell you! I'm Head Girl! I have to go talk to the new prefects. I'll be back in a minute!" She said hurriedly and ran out of the compartment.

"So, how was your summer Ron? I didn't see you much." Harry said casually.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something, and it's kind of private," said Ron looking at Ginny."Ginny leave."

"Ron, I can stay if I want to," Ginny said standing her ground. "I probably know already anyways, I'm not dumb you know."

"Ron, just let her stay," he said laughing at the look on Ron's face.

"Alright, but you better not tell anyone, especially not Hermione." He took a deep breath, shut the compartment door started to babble.

"Well, you know Hermione and I have been dating for about two years now.. and I really like her, ok I guess you could say I love her, a lot. Anyways what I'm trying to say is, I think I'm going to ask her to marry me. I went to her house to meet her parents over holiday and asked them for their blessing." Ron stopped and waited for a response from Harry and Ginny, looking at the shocked expressions on their faces.

They just stared with their mouths open, neither of them saying a word.

"Well, Harry, say something." Harry started to respond but before he could say a word, Hermione opened the compartment and sat down.

"You will not believe who got Head Boy! That complete idiot Draco Malfoy." She finished her sentence and looked around at the three of them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Oh yeah, uh, we're just.. Yeah I'm fine." Harry managed to reply

"MmHmm, just fine" said Ginny

"Ok then, so, Harry how was your summer?"

"Boring, same as always, thankfully I never have to go back to the Dursleys again. What about you?"

"It was alright, Ron came to my house for the summer and met my parents, we had quite a lovely time," she said as she reached for Ron's hand. Ron grabbed back and smiled.

"I was really scared at first, I thought all muggles were like the Dursleys, but-

Just then a blonde haired boy threw open the compartment door.

"Awww look, Granger and Weasley are together, how sweet, a low-life and a mudblood."

"Go back to your rich father Malfoy," Ron said glaring.

Harry and Hermione both stood up at the same time, Harry pulling out his wand, Hermione simply staring.

"I've punched you once Malfoy, say another word, and I'll do it again" she said through clenched teeth.

"Go ahead mudblood, punch me" Malfoy said provoking Hermione. Hermione stared hard at Malfoy, then without a word slapped him across the face. The sound echoed throughout the compartment. No one said a word. Malfoy scoffed, shot a threatening look at Ron, and walked out the door followed by his goonies, Crabbe and Goyle.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Hermione burst out laughing, and as if waiting for her permission, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all started talking at once.


	2. Hungry Hungry Hippo, also known as Ron

**Chapter 2- Hungry Hungry Hippo, also known as Ron**

**Draco Malfoy stormed out of the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle trailed after him. **

**"Can you two think for yourselves for once? Leave me alone for a while, honestly, I'm not your babysitter," Draco said to them, while sitting in an empty compartment. They left and Draco realized that he was alone. **

**"Draco you fool, why can't you just be nice for once? Wait, listen to me, I can't be nice to a mudblood what would father say? But she's so.. so.. I don't know what she is. Why am I so attracted to her?" Draco thought to himself. He was about to get up and go find someone to bully, when his current girlfriend Pansy Parkinson came in and sat down next to him.**

**"Listen Pansy," said Draco before she could say anything. "I really don't like you, I've just been going out with you because.. well, I don't even know why I was dating you. Anyways, I don't think this is working out. Goodbye," he walked out of the compartment and left her with her mouth wide open.**

**Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all in a good mood as they got off the train. They heard the familiar voice of Hagrid leading the first years across the lake. The four of them looked for an empty carriage but there were none. Hermione and Ron jumped in one that was also accompanied by Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. **

**"We'll save you seats at the table!" Ron yelled as they were driving away.**

**"Well, we better get into this one then." Harry muttered nervously. He opened the door for Ginny and had sudden notion of embarrassment. The Carriage was already almost full, with two Hufflepuffs that Harry recognized as Ernie Macmillan and a boy by the name of Owen Cauldwell. They also had brought along Hedwig, and Hermione's cat Crookshanks, not to mention the two owls that belonged to Ernie and Owen Harry glanced at Ginny, who was sitting across from him staring. She looked away blushing while Harry smiled. Suddenly the carriage made a jolt, throwing Crookshanks and Hedwig onto Ernie, and Ginny landed on top of Harry. **

**"Sorry, oh my gosh, Harry are you okay? I'm so sorry." She asked in a hurry, taking Crookshanks from Owen, who had recieved several scratches. **

**"Yeah I'm okay," he replied staring out the carriage window, avoiding eye contact the rest of the way.**

**Harry and Ginny arrived in the great hall without further injury. They hurried to the Gryffindor table where Hermione and Ron were in deep conversation. They sat down across from them.**

**"You won't believe who got together over the summer. NEVILLE AND LUNA! I couldn't believe it at first." Ron said, his head bobbing in the direction of Neville who was standing in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table talking to Luna.**

**Ginny was about to say something to Hermione when they were interrupted by professor Dumbledore who was clearing his throat, patiently waiting for the hall to quiet and take their seats. Once everyone was settled, he began.**

**"Let the sorting begin."**

**The first years were sorted into their houses one by one, each one sitting on the stool with a look of terror upon their face. Harry smiled remembering how scared he was at his own sorting. As soon as the last first year was sorted, Dumbledore smiled and all eyes were on him, waiting for a speech.**

**"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now that the sorting is over, let me introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Collins".**

**A very short wizard with a flat nose and eyes the color of charcoal stood up, and bowed. Harry was reminded oddly of Professor Umbridge, his least favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. His cheeks were rosy, and he wore a pleasant look on his face.**

"**I will make the rest of the announcements when our stomachs are satisfied. Let the feast begin". As soon as those words were spoken, the Great Hall filled with all sorts of food. **

"**Ronald, dear, do you have to eat like that?" asked Hermione giving Ron a look that clearly portrayed disgust. Ron had stuffed his mouth so full of food that he couldn't even reply. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed.**

"**Sorry babe, won't happen again," He replied, then planted a kiss on her mouth. Hermione let out a small squeal and wiped her mouth off with her sleeve, then smiled and gave him a little nudge. Harry pretended to choke on a piece of chicken he was chewing on so he wouldn't burst out laughing. Ginny glanced at Harry, he was happy to finally be home. When almost everyone in the Hall had finished with dinner, Dumbledore once again stood up.**

"**Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make. Mr. Filch would like to remind us all once again that there are numerous items that are banned from Hogwarts. I believe everyone here knows the rules. I would like to speak to our new Head Boy and Girl up here please. Everyone else, off you go, prefects will lead you to your common rooms."**

"**Hmmm I wonder what Dumbledore wants," said Hermione looking very perplexed. **

"**I dunno but hurry back I'll wait up for you" Ron told her, and gave her a quick hug before he, Ginny, and Harry went up to the common room.**

**Hermione went up to the front of the Great hall aware that Malfoy was close behind her. _Too close._ They approached Dumbledore.**

**"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I am aware that the two of you are not the best of friends, however, I must ask that you put your differences aside and help me with a task that I am about to have you perform. Can you do this?"**

**Hermione looked at Draco. Draco stared back. They both nodded.**

**"Good." **


	3. Emotional Scars

Chapter 3- 

"What d'you reckon Dumbledore is going to have Hermione and Draco do?" asked Harry on their way up to the common room.

**"I don't know but if Malfoy so much as talks to Hermione, he'll have me to deal with." he said threateningly.**

**It was just Ron and Harry now; Ginny had gone up to the girl's dormitory. The two were now alone in the common room, waiting for Hermione.**

**"So Ron, are you serious about proposing to Hermione?" asked Harry casually.**

**"Yeah I am, I've never met anyone like her. I really love her Harry. I already have the ring." He pulled out a small silver band with tiny studded diamonds embedded in it. **

**"Wow Ron, I really hope you guys are happy together. Any idea how you're going to do it?"**

**"Do what?" Hermione said coming through the fat lady's corridor.**

**"Oh nothing, hey what did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked quickly, changing the subject.**

**"Sorry Ron I would love to tell you guys but he made me promise. I'm sorry," she said at the crestfallen look on Ron's face. "So Harry, what's going on with you and Ginny?"**

**"What do you mean?" Harry asked nervously. **

**"Well you guys were flirting with each other the entire feast."**

**Ron suddenly burst out laughing. "Ha! Hermione, Harry would never go out with a brat like my sister""Yeah.." Harry said pretending to laugh, avoiding Hermione's stare.**

**"Ok.. Well I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you two in the morning," she said getting up. She gave Ron a quick kiss, Harry one last glance, and then headed up the stairs towards the girl's dormitory.**

**"Yeah I think I'm going to hit the sack too, you alright Harry? You're awfully quiet". Ron asked yawning.**

**"Oh yep I'm fine." Harry replied as he continued to stare into the common room fire. Harry sat in front of the fire thinking. He thought of Ginny, and how much he would love to ask her out. He thought of Ron and Hermione getting married. He finally fell asleep in front of the fire, thinking of Ron and Hermione's wedding, and Ginny, with flowers in her hair... **

**"Harry, wake up. Harry, we have to go down to breakfast," Ron stood over Harry shaking him awake.**

**"Ok, I'm coming, I'll meet you down there," he grunted in reply heading up to the dormitory to change.**

**He ran up the stairs, changed, and headed down to the great hall. Once he got down to the great hall, he took a seat across from Ron and next to Ginny.**

**"New course schedules!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting down and handing them to Harry and Ron. "Ginny you can go get yours over there," she pointed to a table with a group of sixth years crowded around it.**

**"We still have Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins," Ron said looking his schedule up and down.**

**"_And_ we have Defense against the Dark Arts with them too" Harry said with a look of disbelief on his face. **

"**Oh by the way Ron, Ginny, we have our first practice next week, and I've decided to hold tryouts for new chaser tomorrow. I spoke to Madam Hooch and booked the quidditch field so we shouldn't be interrupted," Harry informed Ron and Ginny. **

**Harry was quidditch captain again this year, and also a seeker on the team. Ron was keeper, Ginny was a chaser, along with Natalie McDonald, a fourth year who was a good chaser but very annoying. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were both his good friends and surprisingly good beaters. Harry was very proud of his quidditch team; this was his second year as team captain and second year in a row winning the quidditch cup. He only hoped he could do as well this year.**

**Harry, Hermione and Ron finished breakfast and headed toward their first class, History of Magic with Professor Binns. The three took their seats, and listened to Professor Binns talk about a subject that only Hermione could get interested in. Harry and Ron often fell asleep in this class, so it was no surprise when Harry fell into a deep sleep. He was startled awake by a sudden sharp pain across his scar. He screamed in pain as he clasped his forehead. **

"**Professor I need to go to the hospital wing," he managed to say through clenched teeth. **

"**Yes, yes that's fine Mr. Porter," Professor Binns said not bothering to turn around from his lesson. **

"**I'll meet you guys in the common room later," Harry told his friends as he gathered his things.**

**Ron and Hermione both gave him worried glances as he headed out the door**

**Harry wandered the school, contemplating whether he should head toward the hospital wing or not. He decided against it, and made his way toward the common room. Walking through the fat lady's corridor and sitting down on one of the chairs in the common room Harry felt very confused. The last time he had these pains, Voldemort was strong, but that was almost two years ago. No one had heard anything from him since Harry's fifth year, when he met Voldemort face to face in the department of mysteries. Harry was deep in thought, when Ron and Hermione interrupted him.**

**"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked cautiously.**

**"Was it your scar Harry?" Ron asked.**

**"Yeah, I haven't felt pains like that since we met Voldemort in the department of mysteries".**

**"B-but you don't think that he's back do you?" Ron asked with a worried expression plastered on his face.**

**"I don't think he ever left in the first place Ron," Harry replied.**

Hermione looked over her shoulder as Ginny approached the couch that they were gathered around.

**"Hey guys, what's wrong?" she asked immediately seeing the nervous look on Ron's face.**

**"Nothing, nothing I'm fine," Harry replied turning scarlet.**

**"Harry's scar hurt again," Ron said bluntly**

**"Ron, tell the whole world why don't you?" Harry said looking very perturbed.**

**"What, it's just Ginny," he replied in his defense.**

**"Gee, thanks Ron," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you don't think it means that you-know-who is back do you?"**

**"I have no idea, it's just weird that my scar hasn't hurt before, Voldemort has had almost two years to torture people why hasn't he?"**

**"Harry, you should really tell Dumbledore, or at least someone who's in the Order," Hermione said in her teacher like tone.**

**"Bloody Hell! We have 2 minutes to get to class, Harry we need to get to divination and Hermione you should get to Arithmancy, I know it's your favorite class," Ron exclaimed gathering his stuff and smiling at Hermione.**

**"Okay I'll talk to you both later, and Harry if you get a chance talk to Dumbledore," Hermione said looking at Harry. She gave Ron a kiss and quick hug and walked out the corridor.**


	4. Dark Forests and Divination

Chapter 4- Dark forests and Divination

Draco left his cronies, who were fighting over the last cupcake, back in the common room, and headed to meet Hermione at the headmaster's office. His face grew red and he felt a flutter in his stomach as he thought of Hermione. He walked towards the headmaster's office thinking of her. "I've never felt like this before," he said to himself, looking at his feet. 

"Never felt like what?" Hermione asked standing face to face with Draco in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh, nothing, it was- just nothing," he replied blushing again. "So how do you suppose we are supposed to get into-," before he could finish his sentence, the gargoyle sprang open and out walked Dumbledore, with his long silvery beard and a very perplexed look on his face.

"So, both of you know what to do correct?" he asked the two

"Yes," they both replied.

"Good, good, well, just remember you have nothing to fear. Once again, I'm sorry I have to send students in, however, under the circumstances.."

"It's okay professor, we understand," Hermione replied politely, though a little nervous.

"Ok, well if you aren't back in exactly 90 minutes, I will send someone in to help you," Dumbledore handed Hermione a sealed piece of parchment and continued, "You are to find the centaur called Bane and deliver this to him, tell him I beg him to simply consider my proposition, nothing more. You are not to say any more than you need to, nothing disrespectful or it could turn ugly. Remember, the forest is very dangerous, many creatures are very angry with us, but I trust you can defend yourselves. I believe that is all, oh- I almost forgot, here is an alert stone, simply tap it with your wand and say my name and I will be informed that you are in need," he explained as he handed Draco the stone that looked like nothing more than a rock except for a small patch of gold right in the center. "Good luck," he finished with a grim expression, then turned and walked back into the corridor.

"So I guess we better get going then," Draco mumbled taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Hermione replied giving him an odd look.

They walked in silence for a while, with no sound but the echo of their footsteps.

"What's your favorite flower?" Draco asked completely out of the blue.

"What?" Hermione replied looking shocked.

"I asked you what your favorite flower was,"

"Why?" Hermione snapped, clearly suspicious.

"I'm just trying to make conversation, sorry if I said something wrong," Draco replied looking hurt.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just that for the past 6 years the nicest thing you've ever said to me is 'you filthy little mudblood' what am I supposed to think?"

"Well maybe I've changed, and you still didn't answer my question,"

"It's gonna take a lot more than one polite conversation to prove to me that you've changed Malfoy".

Both of them stopped suddenly as they came to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They stared into the darkness, even though it was midday. There was no sound coming from the forest, which if possible made the two even more nervous.

"I guess this is it then," Draco said shakily.

"I guess so," Hermione replied, just as scared.

They took a deep breath and took steps into the dark forest.

"I can't believe they let this batty old woman teach," Ron mumbled sitting down.

"What happened to Firenze? I liked him," Harry said also sitting down.

"I heard he found another group of centaurs to follow," said Dean Thomas, who was sitting at the table next to them.

"No, I heard he died" Seamus replied putting his books on the table.

"What? No way, he was perfectly fine last year," Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah well, whatever happened to him, I still wish this nutcase didn't have to teach us," Seamus said, sitting down across from Dean.

"Hey Ron, are you and Hermione still going out?" Dean asked

"Yeah, our one year anniversary is in exactly 2 weeks and 3 days," Ron replied blushing.

"Last year was pretty peaceful wasn't it? Not one person went missing or had to be rescued from you-know-who," Seamus said.

"I only hope it's that way this year, I really can't afford any distractions," replied Ron.

"Considering what happened with my scar this morning, it's pretty unlikely Ron," Harry mumbled after making sure Dean and Seamus had turned away.

"Yeah yeah, I know it would just be nice for a change not to have to fight you-know-who, for once," Ron responded.

"Good afternoon class," said the familiar misty voice that belonged to Professor Trelawney. "I would like to start off the year by saying that I am so happy to be back to teach you all the noble art of Divination. I only wish we hadn't lost and entire year and a half of important lessons. I am sure you all missed me, considering your former teacher did not possess the gift of foresight, and I was unable to teach due to a sudden illness."

"Now would everyone please turn to page 142 in their books please, we are going to continue dream interpretation because we were so rudely interrupted by a certain woman two years ago," Trelawney said clearly trying not to lose her temper.

Harry and Ron groaned along with the rest of the class, and opened their books so they could pretend to be reading.

"Next week, my dears, we will be moving onto one of my favorite things, but I won't spoil the surprise," she continued looking at the students for a reaction.

Only Parvati and Lavender seemed to display any type of emotion, everyone else was far to busy either daydreaming, sleeping, or studying the dirt under their nails.

"My boy, your enemy will return and you will be in grave danger," Trelawney said with a crazed look on her face to Harry.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Harry replied nonchalantly.

"You," Trelawney said, pointing at Neville. "Is your grandmother ill?"

"Um, well, no, last I talked to her," Neville replied nervously

"I would talk to her again dear boy," Trelawney said sympathetically.

"That's what you said last time, and she turned out to be perfectly fine!" Ron yelled loudly

"I did not ask to posses the sight. Unfortunately not everything I see is good, however, I am still human, and it is possible that I make a mistake now and then," Trelawney replied defending herself.

"If you're not sure if what you 'see' is true, then why do you have to tell everyone? How would you like it if someone came up to you and said, you are going to die tomorrow? Why do you have to worry people like that?" Harry yelled slamming his book to the ground.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed, looking at the stunned faces of the other students.

"You just earned yourself and the redhead a detention. Bring this to Professor McGonagall," Trelawney said sternly.

Harry and Ron both gathered their things and started to walk out the door.

"And the name's Ron Weasley!" Ron exclaimed, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Return of Old Enemies

Chapter 5- The Return of Old Enemies 

"**It's really dark in here," Draco whispered.**

**"Lumos," Hermione muttered. "Not scared are you Malfoy?"**

**"Me? Scared? Of course not," Draco replied.**

**"Hello? Yoo-Hoo!" Hermione yelled smashing through the bushes and trees.**

**"Shhh what are you doing?" whispered Draco nervously.**

**" We _want_ to be heard remember?"**

**"Well, yeah by centaurs but not by the other beasts that are-," Draco stopped short.**

**"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.**

"**I just felt something on the back of my neck," Draco slowly turned around, and standing right in front of him was a spider so massive that Draco had to crane his neck upward to see it's hideous face.**

**"Hermione, on the count of three, I want you to run," Draco whispered hurriedly to Hermione who hadn't noticed the spider.**

**"What? Wh-," Hermione turned and her eyes widened as she saw the enormosity of the spider. **

**"One, two,"**

**"Three!" Hermione responded before Draco could finish counting.**

**They took off into the forest, both of them knowing that they had no chance in out running it. The spider was close behind them and both Draco and Hermione were running at top speed. An arrow shot out of the air and hit the spider squarely in the eye, he staggered and crashed into a group of trees. The eight-legged creature continued to follow the two, who were both running out of breath. Draco searched for his wand, but couldn't find it. Starting to panic, he ran faster, trying to keep up with Hermione. More arrows shot through the air, this time hitting the spider in the chest and back, causing the spider to stagger, and fall. Draco glanced back for a second, and he turned around to see that Hermione was gone. He searched his pockets again, looking for his wand, relieved to find that it was there. **

**He pulled it out and muttered "Lumos." Draco continued to look for Hermione, searching for any clue that might lead him to her. He walked a few steps forward , looked to the right and saw her lying there, unmoving.**

"**Hermione! Hermione are you okay? Wake up! Hermione?" Draco bent down to try and wake her up.**

**"Ron," Hermione mumbled, on the floor of the forest, still a few feet from the spider.**

**"We can't stay here, whoever shot those arrows are going to be back, and I need some time to get things together," Draco said to himself. He picked her up and brought her to what looked like the most comfortable spot near the closest tree and set her down again.**

**"Okay Draco, think, what can I do?"**

**Before Draco could form a plan of action, there was a rustle in a nearby bush. Draco pulled out his wand and tentatively neared his way towards it.**

**"I suggest you put the wand down if you ever want the girl to live again," said a voice coming from behind him.**

**Draco gasped as he turned and saw what he least expected.**

**"I can't believe that she gave us detention! You didn't even do anything!" Harry angrily exclaimed walking as fast as he can.**

**"I know mate," Ron replied.**

**"And it's not like she can even see the future! She just makes up a bunch of crap to scare us. Ooh Harry you're gonna die, Neville you're grandmother's deathly ill, your mortal enemy will come back.. she says the same thing every year," Harry was shaking with anger as he was raving.**

**"Harry."**

**"Has any of that stuff happened yet? No. Well sure, there was that one time where she went all weird on me in third year and made an actual prediction but still.."**

**"Harry!" Ron yelled and stopped in his tracks.**

**"WHAT!" Harry yelled back.**

**"We passed McGonagall's office a long time ago," he said pointing down the hall.**

**"Oh," Harry said walking towards Ron. "I'm sorry Ron, I'm just so sick of her predicting my death and her freaking Neville our for no reason, I don't know what's wrong with me lately."**

**"I know mate, it's okay, I understand, I expect I'd go mental with someone trying to do me in all the time too," Ron replied.**

**"And thanks for defending me anyway, sorry I got you detention," Harry said standing in front of the door.**

**"It's okay, at least she forgot to take points off our house," Ron said smiling. "I suppose we should go in now, I just hope Mcgonagall's in a good mood," **

**The boys opened the door and walked in to see Professor McGonagall writing something, most likely the next day's lesson plan. **

**"Um, Professor?" Ron nervously asked.**

**McGonagall glanced up, "Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, trouble already? Term just started."**

**"Yeah well-," Harry started to say, but McGonagall cut him off.**

**"Let me guess, was it Professor Snape?" McGonagall asked, not looking up from her parchment.**

**"Actually professor, it was Professor Trelawney," Harry replied.**

**" Really? Well, that certainly is a first, and I suppose you, Mr. Potter lost your temper, and you Mr. Weasley got dentention defending him."**

**"Pretty much," Ron said smirking. "There's not any chance you'll let us off will you Professor?"**

**"I'm afraid not Mr. Weasley, you both will report to detention tomorrow at 6:00 report to me, I'm sure I can find something for you to do," she replied.**

**"But professor, we have chaser tryouts tomorrow! We need a new chaser!" Harry exclaimed, begging McGonagall.**

**Professor McGonagall stared at the pleading faces of the boys. "You boys are lucky I'm feeling particularly giving right now, I will postpone your detention until Wednesday, 6:00 sharp."**

**"Thank you Professor," Harry replied smiling**

**"Oh, and boys, you have about half an hour til your next lesson, I suggest you use it to study," she added.**

**"Yeah, yeah sure, that's what we'll go do," Ron replied fully knowing that was the exact opposite of what they were going to do.**

**Harry and Ron ran up to their dormitory to stash their books, and contemplated what to do with their half hour of freedom.**

**"Want to play a game of wizard's chess?" Ron suggested.**

**"No," Harry replied. "I know! Let's go visit Hagrid, see how he's coming with this years lesson plan."**

**"Sure, what lesson do we have next?" Ron asked getting up.**

**"Let's see, we've got lunch next, then after that, we've got potions," Harry said looking at his schedule.**

**"Oh great, I hope Snape's in a good mood this year," Ron said with a look of disgust.**

**"Snape in a good mood? Yeah right, c'mon we better get going if we're going to visit Hagrid," Harry replied. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk. "Just in case," he said at the questioning look on Ron's face.**

**The two quickly walked down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.**

**"Jus' a minute!" Hagrid yelled through the door.**

**Hagrid opened to see Harry and Ron standing there.**

**"Harry! Ron! What're you doin here? Shouldn' you be in yer lessons? Ah, nevermind tha' doesn't matter. Oh righ' come in, come in," Hagrid said in a matter of seconds. "Well, it looks like Fang's happy ter see ya," Hagrid exclaimed, watching fang slobber and jump all over Ron and Harry.**

**"Trelawney sent us to Professor McGonagall's office so and she let us out early, so we thought we'd come down to visit you," Ron said wiping slobber off his face.**

**"So how've you two been?" Hagrid asked sitting down.**

**"Pretty good, how's your new lesson for the year coming?" Harry asked.**

**"Now you want me ter spoil the surprise of yer firs lesson?" "Ron are you and Hermione still together?" Hagrid asked quickly changing the subject.**

**"Yeah it's almost been a year, we're really happy."**

**"Blimey.. a year, I always thought she and Harry were goin' ter get together, but, I'm sure you two will do just fine," Hagrid said.**

**"Oh, gee thanks Hagrid, I think…," said Ron not knowing what to say.**

**"Hagrid do you need to be somewhere cause we can always come back another time," Harry asked.**

**"Wha' why?" Hagrid asked.**

**"You just keep checking the clock every two minutes," Harry replied.**

**"Ah, well, it's just somethin' Dumbledore asked me to do fer him in abou' twenty minutes dependin on the circumstances," **

**"What is it?" Ron asked curiously.**

**"Oh nothin' I don' want to tell, yer might worry 'bout Hermione too much," Hagrid said absentmindedly. "Blimey, I should not have said that."**

**"Why should we worry about Hermione?" Ron asked glancing at Harry.**

**"You have no reason to worry about Hermione, Dumbledore just asked her and Malfoy to go into the forest and do him a favor, that's all," Hagrid said calmly.**

**"Are you telling me that my girlfriend is in the Forbidden Forest alone with Draco Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed his voice rising.**

**"Ron, Hermione's a smart witch, she can take care of herself, don't get too worked up," Harry said trying to calm Ron down.**

**"I know she can take care of herself, my point is that she's ALONE in the forest WITH DRACO MALFOY!" Ron yelled, now fully enraged.**

**"C'mon Ron, you can't believe that Malfoy will actually try something do you? And you have to put more faith in Hermione than that, she loves you," Harry said.**

**"Yeah, you're right Harry, I guess I got a little too jealous.. I just hope she's alright," he said sitting back down.**

**"Hey, maybe if we're lucky, Malfoy will fall down a hole and die," Harry said smiling. **

**"Yeah maybe," Ron said laughing.**

**"Dumbledore gave 'em 90 minutes, and if they're not back by then, I'm going in to look fer 'em," Hagrid said in what sounded like a comforting tone.**

**"How much longer do they have left?" Harry asked flatly.**

**"15 minutes, which means you lot have ter get outta here soon," he said looking at the clock once more.**

**Harry and Ron looked at each other. Both of them knew that Hagrid would not be going into that Forest alone. They would be going with him, no matter what.**

**"Professor Umbridge?" Draco said pulling himself together from shock.**

**"That's correct Mr. Malfoy, the centaurs have kept me captive for over a year, it's a good thing you came in and distracted them otherwise I would have never escaped," Umbridge said in a holding Hermione's wand. "Now, put your wand down or I will be forced to hurt you and the girl."**

**"No offense Professor Umbridge, but I don't think you would win in a duel against me, and I could care less about her," said Draco trying to intimidate Umbridge.**

**"Nice try Mr. Malfoy, I know you care for this girl, otherwise why would you have carried her over here and tried to awaken her so gently?" Umbridge inquired. "It's a shame, what will your dear old father have to say about you having feelings for a mudblood?"**

**"Don't call her that," Draco said enraged.**

**"Ooh I seemed to have touched a nerve," Umbridge said smiling maliciously. **

**"_Expelliarmus_," Draco shouted. **

**He had timed it just right, Hermione's wand soared out of Umbridge's hands and into Draco's. Umbridge stared in complete shock.**

**"Just go." Draco said quietly.**

**"What? You're letting me go just like that, you weak boy, can't even hurt an unarmed, injured old woman," Umbridge said staring into Draco's eyes.**

**"GET OUT OF HERE!" Draco shouted.**

**Umbridge scrambled into the trees and Draco dropped to the ground. He glanced at his watch, he had 25 minutes left before someone would be sent into the forest.**

**"Why have you ventured into our forest human?" **

**Draco looked up and found himself surrounded by three centaurs. **

**"I-I was .. I'm," Draco stuttered suddenly very frightened by how powerful the centaurs appeared.**

**"Speak quickly, we have no time for polite conversation," said the centaur.**

**"I was sent here by Professor Dumbledore, I'm supposed to deliver this-," Draco stood up walked over to Hermione and pulled the letter out of her pocket. "- to the centaur called Bane."**

**"That is I," said Bane, taking the letter from Malfoy.**

**"I recognize the girl," said the third centaur who was gray colored and hard-faced.**

**"Please, all we were sent to do was to deliver the letter, nothing more, Dumbledore asks you to consider his proposition," Draco said, not taking his eyes from Bane.**

**"Let them be on their way," Bane said, staring back at Malfoy.**

**"But this is not their first time in the forest-," the second one said.**

**"You are to go straight out of the forest, do not stop for any reason, take this path," Bane said pointing to a dirt path through the forest. "It should lead you to the edge of the forest."**

**"They are no longer young! They must be punished for coming into our forest without permission," said the second centaur.**

**"Ronan! I said let them be on their way!" Bane shot a look at Ronan and turned away.**

**Taking the cue, Draco stuffed his and Hermione's wand in his pocket, picked up Hermione into his arms, and started down the dark path through the forest. Draco had been walking for what seemed to be an eternity. **

**"They should be coming to find me about now," Draco said with some hope as he glanced at his watch.**

**He kept walking and came upon a patch of light. He was finally out of the forest. He looked up and saw Hagrid come out of his hut, followed by two figures that looked like Harry and Ron. Draco didn't have time to process anything, his eyes went dark, and with Hermione in his arms, he collapsed.**


	6. Prophecies and Potions

**Chapter 6 Prophecies and Potions**

**Hagrid, Ron, and Harry came out of the cabin and started to head towards the forest, Fang leading them.**

**"Alrigh' you two need to get back up to the castle, it's too dangerous fer-," Hagrid stopped short interrupted by Ron.**

**"Hermione!" Ron was the first to see Draco collapse with Hermione in his arms. Ron rushed over followed by Hagrid and Harry. "If Draco did this I'll bloody kill him!" Ron said approaching them.**

**"Hagrid, we need to get them to the hospital wing!" Harry exclaimed.**

**"Righ', hospital wing, I got Malfoy if you two can handle Hermione," Hagrid replied lifting Draco up frazzled.**

**"I'm gonna put Fang back, I'll meet you in the hospital wing," Harry said to Ron, who was busy concentrating on getting Hermione back to the hospital.**

"**Thank you for saving me Draco," Hermione moaned, with her eyes closed.**

" **Draco? Don't worry 'Mione I'm going to get you back to the castle," Ron said carrying her with some difficulty.**

**Hagrid and Ron burst through the Great Hall doors, carrying Draco and Hermione. **

**"Ron! What happened to Hermione? Is she okay?" asked Ginny who had just come down the stairs to see her brother holding one of her best friends in his arms.**

**"I don't know Ginny, so please get out of my way!" Ron screamed back at Ginny, only concerned about Hermione.**

**Ginny looked all over the great hall for Harry to find out what happened, fearing that Harry was injured also.**

**"Ginny!" Harry had just entered the castle.**

**"Harry, thank goodness you're okay. What happened to Hermione and Malfoy?" Ginny said in a rush, relieved to see that Harry was alright.**

**"I'll explain later, just don't worry Ginny, 'Mione's fine, I promise," Harry said trying to comfort her. "Now let's see if we can catch up with Ron."**

**Harry and Ginny made their way up to the hospital wing, both of them anticipating the worst. They opened the doors to find Dumbledore there talking to Malfoy, who was sitting up in his hospital bed. Harry looked over to the right and saw Ron sitting beside Hermione's bed, silently crying. Ginny stood stunned, she immediately thought Hermione was dead. After all, the last time she had seen her brother cry he was 9 and it was because there was a spider crawling on his leg. Harry carefully approached Ron, not knowing what to do.**

**"Ron, is she-," Harry couldn't even bring himself to say it. To imagine that one of his best friends in the world dead, was unbearable.**

**"She's not dead Harry, she's fine, she's just sleeping," Ron replied, still crying.**

**Both Harry and Ginny let out a sigh of relief.**

**"Then what's wrong?" Ginny asked crouching down to look her brother in the face.**

**"When I put her onto the bed, she looked at me and said to me, 'I'm so glad you saved me," Ron burst into another fit of tears.**

**"Well why is that so bad?" Harry asked bluntly. Ginny gave him a reproachful look.**

**"She thought I was Malfoy! She looked me in the eyes and said 'I'm so glad you saved me Draco' and then she passed out again. I can't believe she would do this to me! I love her so much and what does she do?" Ron was crying harder now, and Harry was looking very uncomfortable.**

**"Listen Ron," Ginny started in a comforting tone "You don't know that what she said meant something. She was confused, look at her for goodness sake, she's knocked out. She wasn't thinking clearly, just give her a chance to explain herself when she wakes up."**

**"I just love her so much, I don't know what I would do if she left me for that- that, ferret boy," Ron was starting to calm down now, thanks to Ginny.**

**"Now you're just being thick. Hermione loves you Ron, you have nothing to worry about," Ginny smiled and stood up.**

**"Thanks Gin," Ron blew his nose particularly loud with a tissue and sighed. "And by the way could you two, you know, not mention this to anyone else?"**

**"Of course we won't mention that you had a complete breakdown and cried like a baby," Harry said somewhat smiling.**

**"Now I must insist that the three of you leave now, how am I supposed to mend them to their full health if there are always people in here? Out, all of you! Except of course you're welcome to stay Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said to Professor Dumbledore, who was checking to make sure Draco and Hermione were okay.**

**"Can I please stay Madam Pomfrey? I really think I should be here when she wakes up." Ron gave Madam Pomfrey the most pathetic look he could possibly come up with and hoped it would change her mind.**

**Madam Pomfrey thought for a minute. "No, I really must insist that you leave,"**

**"Let Mr. Weasley stay Poppy, just for awhile, I will write letters to your professors excusing you. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley however need to attend their classes, I believe they should be in session by now. Here is a note excusing your tardiness." Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Do not worry Miss Granger will be perfectly fine with some rest."**

**Harry and Ginny walked out of the Hospital wing both much more relieved than when they entered.**

**"Whew that was close," Harry said letting out a sigh.**

**"What the whole Ron breakdown thing? I know, I've never seen him so worried," Ginny replied.**

**"I've never seen him cry before."**

**"He must really love Hermione.." Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes. They were so green, she had never seen anyone with eyes so beautiful as his. He caught her looking at him and she quickly looked away. "Well, I guess I'll see you around sometime.." Ginny said lamely.**

**"Yeah, I guess I'll see you," Harry replied if possible, even more lame.**

**They both turned and headed toward their classes.**

**"Wait! Ginny!" Harry turned around and ran to where she was standing.**

**"Yeah?" **

**"Well.. I was, um, kind of uh- well I was wondering if you wanted to , um-," Harry stuttered nervously.**

**"If you're wondering if I would go out with you I would love to." Ginny blurted what Harry could not.**

**Harry turned redder than Ginny's hair "Great, I'll see you next Hogsmeade weekend then," He smiled awkwardly.**

**"Next Hogsmeade weekend it is," Ginny turned around and headed towards her next class, somewhat disappointed that Harry couldn't have even worked up the nerve to ask her. And yet, she thought to herself, it was kind of cute. **

Harry was so happy that Ginny liked him that he absentmindedly walked into Potions with a smile on his face, which was one of the worst mistakes that Harry Potter could possibly make.

**"You're late Potter, that's ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said jumping on the opportunity to make Harry's life miserable.**

**"Huh? Oh yeah- I've got a note, right here," He handed Snape a note and took the empty seat next to Neville.**

**Snape frowned clearly disappointed. "Very well then, as I was saying-," Professor Snape continued with his lesson, as Harry daydreamed of his date with Ginny. **

**"Two weeks," Harry said to himself, memorizing the first Hogsmeade date.**

**"Two weeks Mr. Potter? I'd say that's a little much, however, I'm sure I can arrange it," Professor Snape said, who was standing in front of Harry, his crooked nose pointed down on him.**

**"What?" Harry said frantically wondering what it was that Snape had just asked him. The rest of the class snickered.**

**"He just asked you how long you thought he should give you detention for not paying attention to him," Neville whispered.**

**Harry swore and quickly copied everything that was on the board. **

**"I want two rolls of parchment from everyone on not only the effects of the Polyjuice Potion, but the ingredients, where to find them and how to make the potion," The entire class groaned while Harry silently smiled to himself. He remembered second year, when Ron, Hermione and himself performed the Polyjuice Potion. This was one assignment he was guaranteed to at least get an A on. **

"**I could easily of course make that three rolls, this is after all review, we covered this in fifth year. As I was saying earlier, you are now In N.E.W.T level potions, and I set my standards impossibly high. I am still trying to figure out why a few particular students are even in this class. I suppose I experienced a fleeting moment of pity while writing up the class list. However, do not worry, that fleeting moment will not return." Snape looked Harry and Neville straight in the eye while saying this, and Harry knew it was Snape's way of saying that he put Harry into this class, and could just as easily kick him out. "Very well, Class dismissed." Snape went and sat back at his desk. " Potter come here please," Snape said as Harry was leaving the room.**

"**Yes Professor?" **

"**As much as I hate to do this, I'm letting you off detention," Snape said reluctantly. "I have things to do, and I do not have time to baby-sit you for two weeks. I just would like to inform you, if I find you slacking off again, I will flunk you out of this class." Snape sharply said turning back to his work.**

"**Yes sir," Harry turned to leave the room.**

"**Oh, and Potter, if you happen to come in contact with Lupin, tell him I need to speak with him as soon as possible, I can't seem to get ahold of him." Snape said, not looking up from his desk.**

"**Yes professor," And for the last time Harry turned and walked out of the classroom.**

**Dumbledore watched Harry and Ginny walk out of the classroom.**

"**Mr. Weasley I'll leave you alone with her for a few minutes, but then I must insist that you return to the common room." Dumbledore started to turn so he could give the two some privacy.**

"**Professor Dumbledore, why did you make them do it?" Ron asked as Dumbledore turned, his voice trembling. "Why couldn't one of the teachers do it? Why did Hermione have to go into the forest?" **

"**I understand you are upset Mr. Weasley, believe me, If I could have sent one of my staff into that forest, or gone myself, I would have. Both Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger understood the risks, and both of them accepted. I did not force them to do anything. It had to be done, war is coming, and we need as many allies as we can get. Do you understand?" Dumbledore tried to explain to Ron. "I trust Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy, for the most part. For a while I did consider sending you and Harry into the forest, but I knew I could not. It had to be Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."**

"**But why? Why couldn't I have gone" Whether it was from sadness or frustration, Ron was now almost in tears.**

"**I assume of course, that Harry told both yourself and Miss Granger what the prophecy that was found In your fifth year contained?"**

"**No, I thought the prophecy smashed," Ron said confused.**

"**Well Mr. Weasley, that is another story, and it is not mine to tell. If Harry had wanted you to know, he would have told you. Just keep in mind, I have my reasons for sending who I did, now I believe it is about time for you to be in your Defense Against The Dark Arts class. And don't worry, Hermione will be fine." Dumbledore smiled as he watched Ron gaze at Hermione.**

"**Yeah, thanks Professor," Ron began to gather his things. "Oh, and if she wakes up, will you just tell her I was here with her?"**

"**I will be sure to do that Mr. Weasley, now go, Professor Collins is a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he is very punctual, I suggest you hurry." Dumbledore watched Ron walk out the door and turned to Madam Pomfrey who was standing nearby. "I need you to wake them up Poppy, it is most urgent, we don't have much time."**


End file.
